The Dragon Slayer
by Xpurpleis4heartsX
Summary: Danielle Swan is Bella's younger sister. When she goes to Europe for the Summer she meets Draco Malfoy and the story enfolds. *on hiatus*
1. prologue

**Prologue**

In the world of magical creatures and love affairs, no affair has triumphed over the legend of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. Their tale of angst, forbidden love and deadly secrets would rival the plays written by one William Shakespeare. Their love and life will last forever in the faults of history.

Compared to the couples love, Draco Malfoy's reputation is not in the best of care. He is thought of as a Death Eater's son, an ignorant fool, and a cold heartless son of a whore who hates anyone that is different than he. And those were the nice comments.

The honest truth was that Draco was terribly lonely. After the war, most of his friends were killed or imprisoned into Azkaban. He had no family, for his mother was killed by his father and he was an only child. He was ashamed of his past and started to move into the muggle world to not be recognized so easily. That's when he met Danielle Swan.

**Authors Note: Hey this idea just popped into my mind so my faithful viewers REVIEW!!!! So i can continue and i want at least 5 or 2 lolz**


	2. Ch 1

~July 23~

The ceramic plate collided with the jade wall with an ear-shattering blow. He should have known better than to anger a Swan woman.

"IF YOU WANTED TO GO BACK TO HER, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE? Why didn't you just save your OWN DAMN SELF the trouble of an AFFAIR and just LEAVE?!?" Danielle screamed at her fiancé, now ex, Craig.

They had been together for three years, ever since they were fourteen and he picks now to tell her that he was with someone else for the past seven was a five foot eight Jewish man who was a sloppy kisser. He had dark hair, eyes and pale skin. He forgot birthdays, anniversaries and of course the mother load, he couldn't last longer than a few seconds in bed. He was an accountant at WWP Inc., a small chain of banks in the North-Western United States. He was almost married before but he broke it off. Of course, Danielle over thought the ex until she found out this morning that he tried to hook up with her best friend, Taylar, two nights before.

There was a pregnant silence in the small kitchen. Danielle stared at Craig, her dark eyes ablaze with wild rage. Everything that she fell in love with had faded away to oblivion. All she could see were his horrible mistakes and her heart pounded with fury. Craig, on the other hand, looked terrified. His eyes were wide with fear and he couldn't speak. The sounds that came out of his mouth were inaudible. Then he stopped trying. He left the kitchen, then the house.

Danielle stood there. Her heart shattered into millions of pieces. Danielle hit the tile floor with a thump and the frozen tears began to pour. Screams of agony and heartache filled the home, no house. It was no longer a home. Danielle cried and cried until the tears ran out. Danielle pushed herself off of the floor and wiped her wet face off with the edge of her blue sweater. She stepped slowly over to the phone jack. She dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang twice until a woman answered the phone.

"Hello?.....Hello?" a bell voice asked.

"Bella," Her voice came out soft and raspy.

"Dani what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Craig and I broke up. Bella I need you."

"Dani, I'll be right there don't move."

The phone clicked and Dani heard the dial tone. She stood and waited. The doorbell rang with a chime. Danielle walked to the blue door and opened it.

"Dani," Bella whispered.


	3. Ch 2!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs that I use in this story!!**

~three weeks later~

Dani woke up in her sister's guest bedroom for the nineteenth time. The room was very....Esme. The walls were painted a bright orange and everything was very colorful. The bedspread was a bright yellow with little orange hearts here and there. The head of the bed was covered with white pillows with red and yellow poppies embroided on them. There was a red dresser across from the bed and a round mirror above it. Two yellow tables sat beside the head of the bed and the lamps on top of them emitted a soft yellow light that reminded her of a sunset. Dani truely loved the room, only for the fact that it was so much like Esme.

Unfortunately, Dani couldn't stand staying in Bella's house for too long. Dani hadn't thought of another way to leave her sister's home. Alice had predicted every one of the excuses to leave and told Bella. Bella had been super overprotective of Dani now, after the break up. It's gotten worse ever since Bella had become a vampire.

~~Danielle's pov **(from now on REGULAR POV b/c i hate writing in third person lol)** ~~

God, why can't she just let me go?!? I rolled around on the comfortable bed. Bella is really sweet for keeping me away from my house, because Craig still lives there. Yes I know it's stupid but both of our names are on the deed! If i stayed there i would have to resist bashing his head in with a toaster. I mean seriously, I would do it but jail time doesn't look too good on a job resume. What about our friends though? If anyone asks I'll just tell them we grew apart. A lightblub went off in my head and I hopped off of the bed and walked quickly to the dresser. My journal was sitting on top of it. It seemed lonely and I haven't written in it since a few days before I found out about Craig. I opened to the page saved and found it was blank. I must have almost started working when I got the phone call. I pulled a pencil out of the first drawer of the dresser and began writing.

_--Cry--_

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just moved on  
When people all stare, I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend i'm okay with it all, Act like there's nothing wrong_

__chorus_  
Is it over yet, can i open my eyes?  
is this as hard as it gets? is this what it feels like to really cry? cry_

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do i care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart,  
I'll-_

*knock knock knock*

"Hey Dani, can I come in?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yeah its cool," I answered and then the door opened.

Now im not as conservative, unlike Bella, when I sleep. I like to wear the new "intimissimi" collection form Victoria's Secret. It's not lingerie- its a tanktop and bikini underwear but on me it probably could be considered. I have perfect curves -yeah it seems conceited but I got them when I was 16, after everyone else! My measurements are 36C bust, 24 inwaist and 36 in booty! Well no guys have woken me up here and Emmett's face looked as if he was dunked into a bucket of red paint, if that was possible.

"SHIT! I'm sorry!" He studdered. His hand flew up to cover his eyes. I giggled and pulled a pair of dark jeans from the dresser. I put them all quickly and walked over to Emmett.

"Dude its fine, I'm dressed. Now ive got to eat breakfast! Can you please escort me to the kitchen?" I laughed.

His hands slowly left his eyes and he smiled. He moved his arm away from his body and gestured for me to grab it. I took it and said, "Thank you kind sir!"

He chucked and replied,"It is my honor, Mademoiselle!"

"Hey I'm not LITTLE!" I joked, faking outrage! He was really tall and Im lat least a foot and a half shorter. And he was pretty hot so I didn't complain about being called his! To clarify, I am not a slut, I just like seeing Rosalie's face when he flirts back otherwise he's just my brother-in-law!

"Well you are to me!" He smirked.

"Shut up! Just because your huge-ass genes when you were a human!" I yelled as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett PUT ME DOWN!" I giggled. I could feel his cold hand smack my butt and the vibrations when he laughed. I guess I squealed.

I guess either 1. we reached the kitchen or 2. we ran into Rosalie.

"Hey Rosie," Emmett said, putting me down.

Why does option two have to happen everytime?

**Authors note: YES A LONG CHAPTER!!! and yes im getting to the Draco part but it takes time peoples!!! AND i need some reviews please! And I LOVE U **

**LovingBlackParadise and silvershadow1379!! This chapter is for you *wink wink hint hint* **


	4. Ch 3!

By the look on Rosalie's face, She wasn't very happy. She stared at me and a ice cold chill ran up my back. It took all of my power not to shiver. Her gold eyes glowed with a certain fierceness and her ice colored skin contrasted with her eyes so beautifully that it pained me to see her. You could cut the anger and tension in that room with a knife. I need to get out of that room and NOW.

"I'll see you later," I whispered to Emmett.

He said nothing and I left without another word. I walked through the previous hallways, lost in my own thoughts. How could I do this? Emmett has a wife and they've been happy for a LONG time before I came around. I had just broken up with the supposed love of my life almost three weeks ago and now I'm flirting shamelessly. It just not like me. How did this start? OH wait- I remember now.

_`flashback`_

_Tears streamed down my face as I ran out of the Cullen's home. Bella didn't understand how hard this is for me. She got back the love of her life, I'm not going to. He's cheated on me and now no matter how hard my heart yearns for him, my brain refuses to let me go to him. _

_The box in my hands seemed heavy as I ran as hard as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I don't care. The trees blurred together and a root popped up from the ground out of no where. I tripped over the root and toppled onto the ground. My face was smushed into loose soil and the box in my arms pushed into my diaphram, preventing me from breathing. _

_I heard a deep chuckle and tried to get up, pushing on my knees. I fell again with a "ooph." Then I was floating above the ground with my hips feeling kinda cold._

_"I didn't know that clumsiness was hereditary." _

_Then I realized that it was Emmett. I had only met Emmett once, at Bella's wedding and he wasn't home when I arrived. HE was attarctive but I understood he only had eyes for Rosalie. _

_"Please Emmett, I just want to be alone," I sighed and tried to reach the ground with my feet. _

_"Ah ah ah-h! Nope I'm going to take care of you tonight." He said huskily. _

_Electricity moved through my body and paused at the crux between my thighs. My eyes widened and pushed the feeling to the back of my mind. Then He flipped me to where I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He reached up and brushed a bit of dirt off of my face. His eyes bore into mine. They were....a light gold. He was hansome, really hansome. I forgot to breathe and my mouth wanted to reach out and touch his. I refused my body and stayed where I was._

_"No, I can take care of myself," I argued. It was supposed to sound tough but it came out soft and childlike. _

_He just smiled and started walking. I rested my head against his shoulder, within minutes I fell asleep._

_`end flashback`_


	5. Ch 4!

**Authors note: Hey u guys I would just like to thanks the people who reviewed! LovingBlackParadise: DRACOS COMING IN THIS CHAPTER *GIGGLE*!!! And because someone didnt like my story im just going to clarify somethings for her/him so they can understand why my story isnt perfect. You say you dont like my story and my descriptions are cliche. You say theres no plot worthwhile yet and i need to do "some very serious revisions if you wish for this to be something** **that wouldn't embarrass the average human." Let me give you some points to yourself: IM A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!!!! Im not writing for anybody else but me (and my fans :P). This is my story and everything will come into play soon enough. I understand that its not perfect and there are mistakes but im not trying to get a novel published or a Nobel Prize for Literature. Its just for my own enjoyment. And about using Dani, instead of Bella, is because I think Bella is perfect the way is! She isn't an "enough of a Mary Sue" for me to change her. Shes extraordinary and Stephanie Meyer did right by her because most women can relate to her. Dani is mostly like me so thanks for telling me that I have no character. So If you still cant understand my reasoning for loving this story- let me give it to you like this: **Vision is the art of seeing what is invisible to others. -Johnathan Swift. **Is that Cliche enough for you?**

**PS You have to listen to the songs on the radio as they play, when Dani's driving and "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol when you meet Draco! Pretty please! And I found a perfect picture of my character and Draco! its the link is on my page! OH and my character too so the link is on my profile also! Have a happy day!**

I was so caught up in my own pondering that I realized that I stopped walking, in the garage. In front of me rested an old convertable thunderbird. The white paint was starting to rust away but it was beautiful. Realizing that the car was pointed towards the garage door, ready for a quick escape, I understood that Alice had set this up for me. Shes always prepared! I stepped forward, reached my hand forward and opened the door. The whole interior was blakc leather and I LOVED IT!

I was about to step into the car when I heard thumping. It started out barely a whisper and then escalated. OH SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! I hopped into the car and frantically searched for the garage door opener. I reached over to the passenger side and looked at the visor. There was a grey plastic rectangle with one black circle. I quickly pushed the button and the garage door opened. I, then remembering that a car needed keys, looked around the car. Then I looked at the radio and saw a "start" button. Oh great now I dont feel stupid at all. I pushed the button and the car roared awake. I looked to my left and saw a sad-looking Emmett observing me. I shifted and pulled out of the garage with nothing but escape on my mind. I pressed on the gas pedal and sped out of the garage.

I knew that he could catch me but he didn't move. I only knew that because there wasn't anything in front of me. I couldn't form any real thoughts, so I just drove until I got half-way to Port Angeles, and I realized that the radio wasn't on. I remember that there was a game that Bella and I played in middle school. I think it was whatever song came on first on every radio station was what a person thought of you. So I decided to play it.

So I thought of Jasper and pushed the first button I felt. The song started out with a southern jazz sound started. Then a husky metallic voice started to sing.

"_Just a Psychotic Girl and I wont get lost in your world."_

Okay, I deserve that and The Black Keys are awesome so I guess he's neutral. Alice. I felt for another button and soon found one. I pushed it and heard Donna De Lory's voice float out of the speakers.

"_I know I would apologize if I could see your eyes  
cause when you showed me myself I became someone else  
I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need  
I picture you fast asleep  
A nightmare comes  
You cant keep awake"_

Well if that isn't enough Alice, I don't know what is. Okay now how about Carlsile and Esme. I pushed another button and anotehr song came out. It was about loving children with their own life. Then I thought of Bella and Edward and the song "I will Follow You into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. And I knew they loved me very much. I contintued on with my parents and then Jacob. They were both endearing and I didn't even dare to push a button when I thought of Rosalie but I did anyway.

_"Girl, you were looking at him a little too long for me to be your friend,  
And boy, you were looking at her a little too short for me to be yours._

_And I've been really too nice, I know  
You probably thought that we were just a show  
But you better listen up,  
you better listen close,  
I don't think so."_

I literally laughed out loud, when I heard this. It was so childlike yet so much like Rosalie. I couldn't even think of what she thought of me. I thought of myself as a homewrecker and I can only imagine how she thought of me. I had my finger on the next button to click when I thought of Emmett. My finger tore away robotically and gripped the right side of the stearing wheel tightly. I surveyed my surroundings and found that the next exit for Port Angeles was two exits away.

I also found out that the airport was the exit before. Thats when I knew that I had to go somewhere. The first flight out to...wherever. Then when I buy the tickets I can race back home and fly out tomorrow! This is perfect. The next hour flew by and the next thing I knew I was at the airport, searching for shoes in the car. I finally found a pair of hiking boots in the trunk. I slipped them on and reached into my back pocket. I felt my leather wallet and pulled it out. I know it's kinda weird but I was actually looking for a purse. I searched for weeks and I found this one in an old native american shop. Its gorgeous tan leather with real turquoise circles embedded, in a elaborate design. It was perfect and I had to have it. Thank god I wore these pants yesterday otherwise I would have no plan to pay for said ticket. I stuffed the wallet back into my pocket and walked towards the airport. It was a large and industrial, nusiness-like.

I started walking towards the ticket counter and I checked inside my wallet to see if my emergency credit card was there. There were four ticket booths and three were taken. The fourth one was empty though, so I had to wait. It took about ten minutes at the most and then a scruffy voice yelled, "NEXT!"

I stepped forward and walked over to a older-looking woman wearing a red vest over a white long-sleeved shirt.

Her brown eyes looked bored as she asked," Welcome to British Airways. My name is Brenda, how may I help you?"

"Yes , When is your first flight out tomorrow?" I asked politely. There was no need to make this woman's job any harder. She probably deals with idiots and madmen all day so I didn't want to be a nuisance.

Brenda typed a few keys and then recited., "The first flight out tommorrow is at 6:30 am but it's all booked. The next available flights are 9:00 am and 12:30 pm."

"The nine'o'clock flight is perfect."

"Would you like first class or coach?"

"First class please."

"How many passengers?"

"Only one."

She asked a bunch of other questions but none of them were relevant. I pulled my wallet out again and pulled out the credit card when she said that she had the final amount for the ticket. I had forgotton that the credit card had a picture of me and Bella on it from seventh grade. It was my favorite of her. We both looked ackward and soft. She had cake all over her face and so did I. IT was so much fun that day. Dad took us down to La Push beach and

"Miss... Miss?, that will be $8,009.10, with taxes."

"Oh, my bad!"

I gave her my credit card with an apologetic look. She range it through and I guess it had been approved because she handed it back to me and gave me the ticket. Then started homebound.

**~The Next Day-7:00 am~**

"Bella, I have to go. I didn't just buy a eight thousand dollar ticket to London, and pack up all my stuff, to not go." I explained to a confused Bella.

"But I thought-" Bella tried to say something but I cut her off saying," I understand that you love me but you have to trust me. This is what I need. A change of scenery! I cant keep looking at green and wet places if I'm trying to ge over Craig."

"Fine, do what you want but expect me to drive you to the airport and let me dress you!" Bella sighed.

I squealed and agreed but then realized that Alice and Bella had probably planned this from the very beginning.

"Come with me!" Bella giggled and pulled me up the stairs.

**~7:30 am~**

I stared into the mirror, speechless. They did this in thirty minutes. My chocolate hair was curled in soft ringlets down my back and my eyes were smoked with a dark brown liner, making my green eyes pop. The clothing was amazing, to say the least. They had put me in a deep green racerback dress featuring a v-neckline with a cascading ruffle that extended to the waistline. The waist was elasticized and gathered across the front and back. Thin rose gold hoop earrings, filled only one of the many holes in my ears. You could clearly see all of my tattoos but they didn't seem ackward, they seemed pretty, feminine. I was also wearing slingback wedges that were a cream color. I also had a cream colored bag, with my wallet and esstenials for the plane ride.

"Thanks you guys I feel really pretty!" I stated.

Alice and Bella laughed, and said, "Because you are silly!"

Then, for the next fifteen minutes, I walked down the stairs and said my goodbyes to the Cullen family. Then I drove to the airport with Bella and embarked on my new adventure in Europe.

**~Ten hours later~**

I stepped off the plane and walked into the airplane terminal. I sighed when I heard the familiar accent.

"'Oy! Blo'ody 'ell man! 'Ow you been?" I heard a man yell.

I smiled to myself and walked toward the baggage claim. I got my luggage and left the airport. I was reaching into my purse to get the name of the hotel I had called yesterday when I ran into someone. I fell onto the cold concrete.

"Owwww.." I whispered.

I reached to touch my head and squeezed my eyes together in pain. I blackout for a second and tried to sit up but I heard a sexy british voice say ,

"No Miss you shouldn't sit up so quickly."

I opened my eyes and saw a very attractive man crouching and looking at me worriedly. He was pale but had loose platinum blonde hair and gorgeous grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and black jeans but that made him a "dark angel look " so to speak. I'm sorry to sound really stupid but everything fell away at that moment.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"I'm fine but I should be apoloqizing. I wasn't looking where I was walking and being clumsy runs in my family." I said, hurriedly.

He chuckled and stood up, with his hand extended. I took it and he pulled me off of the floor, effortlessly. I was wearing three inch heels and He was at least a head taller than me.

"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Yours?" He asked charmingly.

"Danielle Swan but you can call me Dani." I replied feeling bewitched.

Could this get any better? And it could.


	6. Ch 5!

**AN: Sorry about the ranting in the last chapter, I apologize and I had the WORST day so when I worte that I was very angry! And the song to this Chapter is "Catalyst" by Anna Nalik and "Makes Me wonder" by Maroon 5! Merry Reading! P.S. Im sorry for the delay I had a death in the family.**

**~one week later~**

Noise woke me from a very peaceful sleep. It was like a football game plus videogame and glass being shattered. Then I heard Draco yelling,"BLOODY HELL! POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH BEFORE BUCKLIN! Come on--" The he kept talking but I couldn't hear him, it was just muffled noise.

I rolled on my back and stretched my lower back. God I've been living with this guy for a week and he wakes up to watch sports at--7:30 in the morning. God why do men love sports?

_~flashback~_

_Draco had flagged a taxi and we shared it since we were going to the same area. The car ride wasn't uncomfortable, surprisingly, other than my overwheming urge to jump him bones. _

_"So why are you in London?" He asked me, his eyes shining._

_"I needed... a change. I just broke up with my boyfriend because he was cheating on me and my sister took care of me afterwards. She's always taken care of me but now she's married and has a little girl- so she has more important things to worry about. And I need to take care of myself now--Sorry I have a tendency to blabber when I'm nervous."_

_I squeezed my eyes and bit my lip. I turned my head to the window and looked out. I then felt a hot hand my chin and my head was pulled towards him. I stared at his eyes. They were so perfect. It was like God poured the sea into his head for everyone to admire. My head instictively cocked to the left a little but I stopped myself from pushing anymore._

_"Don't worry, I think its adorable."_

_I knew my cheeks were fire engine red and I took his hand off of my face. It set it on my lap but I didn't take my hand away from his. It didn't seem very uncomforable, it was weird for me to be holding a man's hand that wasn't Craig's. Let alone the fact that I had just met him. _

_For the rest of the car ride, I kept his hand him my lap. He made no move to remove it from my lap and he actually drew circls with him thumb on my palm. We had a wonderful conversation about our lives, well more about my life. It was really embarassing to talk about my life so intimately. He asked about my parents, my sister and her family. He even asked about Craig but I refused to talk about it. He didn't push me about the information and continued about Nessie._

_"Nessie is so funny when she-"_

_The taxi stopped. I looked at him and let go of his hand. I reached into my purse and pulled out money but Draco stopped me. He then pulled out his own wallet and said,_

_"I'm going to be using the same cab , and you don't have quid so no joy." _

_I opened my mouth and looked down at my hands. It was american money. I started laugh. I looked him in his beautiful eyes and saw that they were smiling._

_"Well then I guess I can't pay for my hotel. I knew I would mess up somehow!" _

_"Then come live with me, I have extra room. No strings." _

_"Really I couldn't but I guess I have to thank you."_

_"No Problem."_

_~end flashback~_

Thats how this came about. But right now I don't care because of that frikin game! I got out of bed and made my way out into the long hall way that led to the small living room that we now shared. I was at the corner when there was a green flame in the LARGE fireplace, left to where his flat screen hung on the beige wall. When I had first moved in, I asked what it was for, being so large. He said he didn't know, it had been there when He moved in. I didn't ask anymore, because it made sense.

I pulled back around the corner but peered around it. My eyes widened as I saw a tall, lanky man step out of the fireplace. He had fire red hair and dark blue eyes. A long thin nose pulled towards his full wide mouth. Freckles covered most of his face and he was wearing a long black cloak, which the end was four inches off of the floor because of his height.

"Bugger off Weasley," Draco muttered.

"Ferrett, I don't give a toss what you want me to do but I need to talk to you."

The battle ensued.


	7. Ch 6!

**Authors note: Thanks to all who reviewed! The songs for this chapter are "one of the Boys" by Katy Perry.**

I listened to the arguement as it enfolded. And it surprized me what I heard.

"Weasley-"

"Malfoy, The Aurors are going into your family estate and seizing all of the you would make it piss easy if you would tell us of what you know that in there or you should just accompany us there."

"Weasley it's the middle of the game and could you be any bloody louder? I have company!" Draco whispered fiercely. His usually warm voice was extremely cold. This was a side of Draco I hadn't yet witnessed.

All the man did was laugh and sneer,"What is it another tart or does this one have a willie?"

That was it! I wasn't sure what a tart was but no one talks to my draco like that. I rounded the corner, acting like I had just woken up. I yawned and stretched my arms back, thrusting my chest out. Tired yet sexy, that's what I was looking for. I relaxed, opened my eyes and sauntered over to Draco. I noticed that he didn't stand up when the man entered. They were also both looking at me. Draco had a look of alarm in his eyes and the other man just looked at me like I was food. It was quite disgusting but I just looked at Draco and smiled slightly. I kept walking until I was standing beside him, placing my hand on his shoulder

"Well im sure i don't have a _willie_ or whatever a tart is, and it obviously seems as if _Draco_ here doesn't want your presence to be known. You can tell the Aurors, Mr. Weasley is it?"

Mr. Weasley nodded furiously, his ears turning a bright red.

"You can tell the Aurors that he will be there at--well at what day and time?"

"T-today at half past two." He studdered.

I smiled gentlely and said, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You may leave. Don't forget to tell the Aurors that Miss. Danielle Swan will also be attending the neeting at the Malfoy mansion later today."

turned around and started towards the fireplace but he stopped and turned around.

"My names Ronald but you can call me Ron." He said flirtatously.

Out of the corner of my right eyes, I could see Draco's eyes twitch. I didn't look at Draco though, I kept my eyes trained on Mr. Weasley.

"I shall call you Mr. Weasley. NOw please leave or I will me forced to remove you myself."

My voice was, even to myself, was like the coldest night of winter. Mr. Weasley just narrowed his eyes and escaped through the fireplace exactly as he came in.

A few minutes passed and all I did was stare at the fireplace. Then I looked down at Draco and asked, "What in the world are Aurors?"


	8. Ch 7!

**Authors note: Im going to my grandmas so I thought that it would be great to update before I go! I understand its short but i only had 15 minutes! i get back in a week so see yall soon!**

__

Spell, cast a spell,  
Cast a spell on the country you run.

_-Muse "Take a bow"_

Draco wouldn't look at me. He brushed my hand off of his shoulder, swiftly, and walked over to the bookcase. I tried desperately to find his icey eyes as he searched for something.

"Draco, what are Aurors? If you don't want to tell me I guess I'll find otu when we go to your manor? Draco...please talk to me.."

He didn't acknowledge that I said anything. I guess he had found what he was looking for because he pulled out a long, thin black box. Then he finally turned towards me. The looked straight into my eyes and my heart stopped beating for, what seemed like forever. His eyes were sharp with ice like a frozen knife. It stabbed into my heart. He pulled something from the box. At first I thought I was a knife but it wasn't. It looked wand-like surprizingly. Esme told me that when she was alive, that her lover was a wizard and he used a wand. I didn't take her seriously because I had accepted that vampires and werewolves were real. That was enough for me.

"Draco what the hell is that?"

"Unfortunely, I am going to have to-"

"-kill me." I interupted.

My eyes never left his and his eyes never failed in terrifing me into the core of my soul. My eyes didn't leave his when he started to approach me. It was sensual and bloodcurdling. Still his eyes never left mine, they never faltered from the cold look. My heart quickened and I stepped back when he was an inch from my chest. I could feel the intensely cold heat emanating from his body. I waned to reach out and touch him. To place my hot hands all over his body. As if the situation was switched and he was the prey and I, the predator.

"Are you a wizard?" I asked.

"Ye-No I'm not and I'm not going to kill you Danielle. I'm just going to erase your memory."

Those eyes seemed like they could peer into my soul.

"Well before you do i just wanted to tell you something. So just humor me for a second."

He didn't respond so I took it as a "go ahead."

"My sister is a vampire and so is her husband and his entire family. HEr daughter is half-human, half-vampire because they conceived her when my sister was human. And my sister's friend, Jacob, is a werewolve."

All he said was," Well that sorts things out. I guess I dont have to oblivate you. Bugger me and I really was looking forward in using my wand."

And he walked away to put it up.


	9. Ch 8!

**Hey just needed a lil break! im sooooooo sorry that it took this long though!**

I stared at him and couldn't think. He was something that wasn't supposed to exist. He was funny, intelligent, sweet and incredibly handsome but could wizard be put on the list too? My entire life I've taken everything in stride but this I just can't believe... I can hardly even accept my sister being a vampire and deep down inside, I don't even know if I TRUELY believe her. She could be in a wierd cult were you don't have a heartbeat and become stunningly beautiful. This cannot be happening. My existance so far has been simple and easy, until a couple of months ago. I want my sister back! I want to go home and cuddle with Craig and know that he didn't cheat on me. I want my life back! This isn't happening. If I just close my eyes and click my heels, it will all be just a dream. Why did Dorthy have it so lucky?

I don't even remember sitting down on the edge of the couch after I closed my eyes but I guess I did because when I opened my eyes Draco was holding a coffee mug in front of my face. I cupped my hands around it and let the mugs warmth spread slowly into my fingers. I lifted the mug to my lips but stopped abruptly and looked at Draco. He was now sitting beside me, to my right. He was sipping from his mug. His blonde hair was ruffled, probably from messing with it during the game. His gray, blue eyes were unfocused on something. Not distant but thoughtful. I shifted and moved to face him. He turned his head to face me. It was the answer I needed.

"What are aurors? I mean they sound like police but I don't know for sure. I mean I'm pretty sure but a did a relative or you do something wrong? I don't know if I can stay here with you if you are but I can't go back. I don't-" I blabbed on until a finger stopped them from moving.

I removed my eyes from the wall, which I had focused my eyes on and looked into his. I literally had to force myself from mounting him right there. They were filled with understanding and answers.

"I'll explain everything." He said quitely.

**~six hours later~**

"So that happened, only a few years ago?" I asked attentively, digging my right hand into the popcorn in front of me. He's been through so much and he still seems so normal. His eyes looked so mysterious and sexy and...I want to mount him right now. Let me tell you, I don't sleep around at ALL! I've only slept with Craig and that was like one time senior year. Maybe, no that's probably why Craig cheated.

Draco was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off his defined chest and revealed his strong biceps, from uh... quidditch? Well I would LOVE to watch that sometime. His leg was bent over the edge of the couch and the other one was bent infront of him. He was eating a sandwich and just took a bite. His jaw flexed and relaxed as he chewed. Then the he swallowed. I don't think that any of you know how unbelieveably hot that was. I mean I don't have a fetish or anything but I think I'm getting one for Draco or would that be a Draco-holic. Then I was snapped back into reality when he spoke again.

"Yeah the war ended five years, three months and fourteen days ago. My father was sent to prison four years and six months ago. It took awhile to find him."

He looked sad now. All I wanted to do was cuddle him and tell him that it was going to be okay. Thats a big stretch from mounting him.

I started to reach my hand out to touch his face but he stood up quickly, with the empty popcorn in tow. I quickly wiped off my hand on my pants adn looked up and his face.

"You should get ready for the journey to the Manor. Your still in your pajamas." He said quietly.

"Okay, I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

**~Eight minutes later~**

I picked out dark wash skinny jeans, white tank top, dark faux leather bomber jacker, belt with turquoise embedded on itand knee-high boots. I threw my long hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I put chapstick in my pocket. No make up today.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Draco patiently waiting on the couch.

"Your early."

" I tend to be."

Then he silently got up and headed towards the fireplace. I walked over to him and he held out his hand. We walked into the fireplace and he grabbed a handful of green powder. He gave me half and we yelled out at the same time,"Malfoy Manor!"


	10. Ch 9!

**Chapter Eight**

Flooing, as Draco called it, was like going on a carnival ride that spinned you round and round and then a rollar coaster. To say the least I was not feeling well when we reached solid ground. The fire place was completely gray stone and was black with soot. I gripped his right arm and squeezed. I knew if anybody saw what I looked like other than him, I would be ridiculed. My knees were bent inwards, right arm hanging limp and my face screwed up in agony. Draco must have read my mind because he shifted to stand in front of me. His other arm rubbed my back. Slowly the dizziness faded and I could stand on my own. I rolled my head in a circle and stood up straight.I thanked him and he shrugged. I let go of his arm and we walked out of the fireplace.

To say the least, this place was the fanciest place I have ever been. The great room We stood in was twice as big as the apartment We lived in. The walls were covered in a creme silk fabric and had an ornate pattern sewn into the silk. The carpet was a plush mocha brown and furtinture was a few shades darker than the carpet. It was evident that Draco's mother had decorated the room. On the west wall, there were two mahogany doors leading out of the room. Even though the room had warm colors, it seemed to have a kind of coldness to it. As if the person who designed the room was truely lonely.

While I was studying the room, I found that people were here with us. The man from before, a short black-haired woman and a tall chocolate colored man. Ronald Weasley was a complete....well asshole! To put it the adorable way Draco had said it, "a bloody wanker that needs to piss off with the fuckin' shite he trys to pull." It was so adorable and funny that I resisted leaning forward and kissing him. I setted with a playful love tap and got up to cook dinner. Draco caught my attention and held out his hand. I was flattered and placed my hand in his. we walked across the room and I glared at Weasley.

"Hello, Draco, how are you my dear? And who is this delightful creature you have brought with you?" said the woman, cheerfully. She was round, with big pink cheeks and a bob that hugged those cheeks tightly. Her outfit consisted of lavendar robes with deep violet swirls at the bottom. I instantly liked her and gave her a bright smile.

Draco addressed her. "Hello Mrs. Jones. How are doing today?"

She spoke about how was having some kind of medical problem but he would be okay. Then started about her daughter but the chocolate man cut her off.

"Draco, we need to find the rest of the Dark Arts objects your father has hidden in your house. Last time, he wasn't much help because he oblivated himself. Now If there is anything important to him, or special to him? We need to know where they are so we can seal them shut."

The man didn't acknowledge me at all but that's probably because of Weasley. Draco talked about how his father didn't favor anything but himself but he spent a lot of time in the tower. The chocolate man walked briskly to the closest flight of stairs and walked onward. Hestia joined him and then Weasley. I looked over at Draco.

"I have to go with them but your welcome to explore the Manor. If you need anything, come and find me," he said.

When he saw that I nodded, He walked away. More like floated. I stood there for a few minutes and then decided to "explore" as he said. I walked to the farthest door and ripped it open. I saw that I was in a long green hallway. I looked at the walls and found that they were covered in dark green velvet. The walls were embellished with large portraits of platinum blonde people. I walked slowly down the hallway. Icey eyes followed me as I walked towards the doors.

There were seven doors in total and all of them were designed with their own feature. The door I was interested in was cheery wood with a glaze finish. Butterflies and Flowers were carved into the door. Their wings would flap and they buzzed around the door and doorframe. The doorway was arched with glass panels in the door. The doorknob was crystal, with the lock a antique copper. Bluebirds and vines decorated the copper, it was completely and utterly beautiful. I opened the door and literally gasped at what I saw.

The walls were a dark lilac and two creme loveseats faced a fireplace, not big enough to handle people but big enough. There was a round glass top ivory coffe table between the seats, that sat on a white shag rug and above it hung a old chandelier. There were six white candles lit and crystals dripped off of it, like dew drops on red roses. The coffee table held a mini violet orchid plant sat in a blush colored tea cup and nothing else covered it. The east wall was a bookshelf and was filled with hundred upon hundreds of books. The back wall, which faced the forest, had one round window, showing of the backyard garden that bloomed with flowers. Violet Iris', pink roses, blue hydrangeas and garnet orchids blended so carefully that it my heart fluttered when I saw it. I just knew that this room belonged to Draco's mother, it had to. This was her room, no one elses.

I walked forward, not noticing the door slipping closed behind me. I wanted to sit on the comfortable looking loveseats and read one of her books. I wanted to know more about her and her sweets she cooked or the stories she told Draco as a child. I was half way there when one of the floorboards creeked. No other boards have creeked the entire time I was here, no matter how short I actually was. I bounced, seeing if it was my imagination, yet it wasn't . I took a step back, got down on my knees and inspected the board.

The board was like the others, except for the half of an inch crack inbetween it and its left partner. There was this kind of panic that needed to be ceased in my body. This wasn't my room nor my problem but something told me to move this board. I crammed my fingers into the crack, no matter how painful and pulled upward. The board came easily and low-and-behold there was a tiny gold ring. The ring looked like cobra, that would wrap around a finger. The were small rubys and it was quite dusty. There was also a note beside it, but I didn't care at the time. I reached my hand out and touched the ring.

A burning sensation pricked up my arm and encased my entire body. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I stiffened and fell to the floor. My body went through spasms, like a seizure execpt I knew what was going on. I could feel my head throb and throat close up. I could see what happened in this room. It was horrible and violent. She was angry that he wouldn't leave her room. She didn't understand why he wanted to put that _thing_ under her floor boards. She didn't want Draco or herself near it. He beat her horribly and called her nasty names. She was protecting the people she loved. That's why she died here. In this very spot.

Pain surged threw me viciously and then felt as if I was being turned over. The last thing I saw before I passed out from the pain was Draco's concerned face saying something, with the Jones woman grabbing at her waist, the chocolate man standing over the spot I was just at and Ronald Weasley staring at me from the doorway.


	11. Ch 10!

**Chapter Nine**

My entire body felt as if I was under frozen water. I couldn't breath, speak, even see. The world was a dark storm, not wanting to pass. The only thing keeping me alive was the constant mumble of Draco's voice. Or so I hope it was his. I would get stabs of pain in random parts of my body that would paralyze my thoughts. I could only think of the pain. Something told me that i have felt these things on a much smaller scale. Like growing pains. Suddenly I became numb.

AS if the wild wind stopped completely, my skin tingled with a sense of completeltion that overwhelmed my senses. I thought in sections. Fingers curled slowly. Then my toes, I arched my back, bent my kneees and elbows. Soon my body was back, except for my senses. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't see if I tried. There was no sound around me, not even the slighest whisper. I wanted to know despretely if I could talk.

I squeezed my eyes tightly and prayed that I could see. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a faint light. I squinted, as if I had been in an underground tunnel for one hundred years. From my sense of touch, I felt cloth under my fingers. I could also feel that my hair wasn't in its ponytail anymore. I opened my mouth and groaned as I pushed myself up. I opened my eyes again and found that I was in my old childhood bedroom. Well the soft yellow walls, white bedspread, and tan carpet was the same. So was the white door, three walls full of posters of past boybands and the wall-length mirror with a ballet bar. I looked in the mirror and gasped. Well I guess that settles the hearing problem.

I was thirteen again. My hair was as blonde as the sun is bright and my skin was paler than before. My tattoos were gone leaving my skin looking as virginal as it was the day I was born. My face was bare other my natural flush and my moss green eyes were framed with long thick lashes. My body as wrapped in a navy sun dress and I knew what it was my fourteenth birthday, the day I met Craig.

I scooted off of the bed and walked to the door. If I had to relive this life-changing day, I would hang myself with a bra. I held the cold glass doorknob and wished that I wasn't wher I thought I was. Apparently, fate had spared me the embaressment because I was in the garden I was observing from the room before. The fragrences of the flowers overhelmed the air and I could barely breath. I began to cough.

"Danielle, you will be alright, just give it a moment," A harmonic voice floated into my ears. The voice sounded like milk and honey. I walked onto the cobblestones and waited until the coughing receeded. I could see a figure but not clearly. I took a few more steps, and the figure turned into the shape of a woman. She had long straight platinum blonde hair that haloed her head. She wore light green robes and had a big pregnant belly. I would think that she was eight or nine months.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, Danielle. I know that your nickname is Dani, but you allow your father to call you Murphy because that is what he was going to name his son if he had one. I know that your tattoos are in script because words mean everything to you. That you loved choir and are in love with my son, Draco."

I walked closer as she spoke. Her face wasn't hard, like Draco's. She had a heart-shaped face with big cerulean eyes and full lips, which were painted with a rosy red lipstick. A long straight nose balanced the softness of her cheeks and her blody, other than her tummy, showed no signs of pregnancy. She was the most beautiful woman i had ever seen, including my sister and her in-laws.

"Your Draco's mother." She grinned and nodded.

"He looks too much like his father but I gave him his heart. Well I guess that doesn't very much but thats the reason he couldn't- well lets not dwell on that subject too long."

I didn't want to know what she was talking about and refused to think about it. I stepped forward and stood infront of her, unknowing of what I should do. Her hand gestured for me to sit down next her and I did as told. Her eyes were distant and I wanted to know where we were. Appearently she could read minds.

"We are in the frost, a place where the living and the dead can meet without disrupting time. We are represented in our truest, happiest form. Mine is when I was pregnant, you when you were fourteen. We are also sent the the place we felt most at home Usually it is because a person, usually dead, need a favor to be asked of the other, living person. We only have a little time before you black out."

The expalination was so simple that it didn't sink in at first. Then I understood.

"So you need my help?" I asked.

Her eyes clouded over in a distance that I didn't know imaginable. She looked over to the roses. Her mouth parted and then closed. Then she looked in my eyes with a determination that hell on earth could stop.

"You need to remind Draco that he's a Black. Tell him that he's Draco Scorpius Black, not Malfoy"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Her voice was icey and sent a chill down my spine. Then everything went, as she said, black.

My eyes open to a white room with four people in it. Ronald Weasley, Hestia Jones, a pretty brunette in a white coat and my Draco. I wasn't breathing. I opened my mouth and gasped. The air felt like the coldest water, warmest night and fresh breeze. I enjoyed that breath for as long as I could until I remembered my mission.

I reached a hand out and reached for draco. He was close enough to me that I could feel the softness of his black shirt. I ripped it to me and ignored the groan of pain he tried to suppress. The body I was in felt as if I had been treading water for days. My mouth felt dry as I tried to speak. I had to force out the words.

"You are a **Black**."  
"Are you-" He started but I couldn't let him speak. I could tell I was going pass out any second.

"YOU ARE A **BLACK**. YOU ARE **DRACO SCORPIUS BLACK**!! NOT A **MALFOY** A **BLACK**" I screamed out into the room. If anyone thought I was crazy, I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and slowly let go of his t-shirt. I kept muttering _not a malfoy a black_ until I finally passed out.

**Authors note: not my best chapter but it needs to be in here. **


	12. Ch 11!

**A/N: Okay I just read the story, so i could check up something and OMG im SOOO sorry about the TYPOS!! this chapters going to be perfect! Oh, This is the playlist for this chapter: 1. Placebo- Running up that Hill, 2. Greg Laswell- And Then There's You, and 3. Rufus Wainwright- Hallelujah**

**Chapter Eleven**

I felt as if I had been laid in a womb. I was warm and completely relaxed. There was no stress, worries and the only thing I heard was my own heartbeat. It was soothing. As If I knew that I had a purpose, but it's not everyday that you actually _listen _to your heart. It all came crashing down once I moved. I was laid out with my hands over my stomach and my legs were as straight as a pin. I was obviously in a hospital bed, because of the itchy sheets and flat pillows. I tried to open my eyes but they were taped down and there was a tube in my throat. There was a woman talking about me. Then I became aware of Draco's voice and it all faded back into the womb feeling.

"Your telling me that she might not wake up,"

He was calm. The frightening calm. The one, which if heard, you expect the worst to happen next. My heart sped up, the machine followed. It was ignored.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but her injuries were significant. They were made from very dark magic and from what you've told me, shes a muggle. I'm very surprised that she's even survived this long. I believe you should notify her family." The woman said, softly.

No, Draco, I'm still here. I heard him sigh sadly and shift in his seat. He took my hand. I hadn't realized how big it was. There were callous' on his fingertips, as well as the on the mounds below his fingers and thumb. These hands have seen the worst of horror and action. These were the hands of the man that didn't deserve another horrible heartache. These were the hands of theman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I felt a drop of wetness trail down my cheek.

"May I please have a moment with her alone?" He asked. The agony aparent in his voice made my soul hurt. If the woman wasn't going to let him stay with me, shes a cold hearted bitch.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Then the door quietly clicked closed.

He crushed my hand in his. His thumb rubbed circles on the top of my hand.

"Gods, Dani...I-I don't know..I don't know if you can hear me but theres something I need to get off of my chest." His voice was soft but I clung to his words.

"For a very long time I never felt really safe with anyone. Not even my own family. My mother was the only one who I could even come close to feeling safe. She was so lovely. After her death, I shut down every emotion. I don't want to feel anything. So I moved away, put down my wand and swore to never produce magic ever again. One day I decide to take a walk, to think about where my life was going and then there's you. With you..I fell things that I've never felt before. It droives me bonkers too. Sometimes, after you take a shower, I go into the bathroom just to smell you. With you, I feel safe. I need you to say with me. I need you to wake up. Please wake up."

While he confessed to me, I cried. I could feel the tears running down my face and I couldn't even summon the strength to wipe them away. All I was thinking was: LOOK AT MY FACE. Look at me.

His one of his hands brushed my hair and then my cheek and he felt it. He ripped his hand back, as if he had been burned.

"Dani...can you hear me?"

That's right I'm here. I opened my mouth but choked on the tube. He yelled for the woman and I heard the door open. The next few moments were a frenzy. Draco yelling, tape being pulled off of my eyes, and a tube ripped out of my throat. I immediately started coughing and sat up. My throat felt as if I was in Las Vegas heat, in the middle of summer. Sandpaper didn't cover the feeling. Swallowing only made it worse and I kept coughing. It sounded more like growls. There was pressure on my back.

"Drink this."

Eyelashes stuck to my face when I tried to open them. Eventually, they released their grip and I saw a powder blue cup. I reached for it and downed its contents. That was a horrible mistake. It tasted of toenails and slugs. I wanted to stop drinking but my throat didn't listen. It roared and swallowed the liquid as if it was a starving persons first meal. Well I guess I am a starving person. I heaved in air after I was done, drinking that was priority over breathing.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked again. It was strangled with rough nights and concern. I looked around the room for him. The room was white with a generic sick people feeling. To my left was a door and a cabinent to the right of that. In front of me, there was another door, probably leading to a bathroom of some sort. Then finally to the right of me was an adorably worried Draco sitting on a kacki wooden chair with bedhead and five o'clock shadow. No one else was in the room except me and Draco. I guess they left while I was breathing in the concoction.

After close expection, he didn't look adorable. A rumpled black tee shirt and jeans were the only things he was wearing. His worry lines were pronounced and garnet from crying, an ugly frown replaced his perfect smile and overall, he seemed twenty years older. A flash of knowledge came into my mind. He looked exactly like his father. We stared at each other for a moment. I spoke first.

"You look like hell."

Nothing then a belly full of laughter erupted, filling the tiny room. Draco's body racked with the emotion and the chair underneath him creaked. I couldn't tell whether to laugh or cry. I knew once his body shook little and his laughter turned into sobs.

"Draco." My eyes welled up with sad tears. I pushed down the side railing on the bed and lifted my legs over the edge and kneeled infront of him.

He looked at my face and touched it with his left hand. My eyes closed and I leaned into it. His thumb traced my right cheekbone while I slightly kissed his palm. I then nuzzled his palm with my nose, then taking it in my hands, I looked back up at him. His eyes were clouded with an emotion I only then recognized. It was the look Edward gave Bella all of the time. It was a look of pure love.

"I thought I had lost you."

His voice quivered with grief. He pulled his hand out of mine and lifted me off of my knees, placing my bum on his knees. Without warning, his mouth crushed onto mine. The kiss made my soul melt. One of his hands found my bare back, the gown wasn't ties in the back, and the other the back of my head. The passion was overwhelming. I shut down my thought process and relaxed into his arms. I didn't hear the door open but it was the woman again. We looked when she said something but didn't part from our postion.

"Excuse me. "

The woman was tall, slender and obvoiusly veela or part-veela. She was furious but kept it out of her expression. Her eyes betrayed her.

"This is very important. Miss, are you muggle?"

Her voice was soft. This woman was a great actor.

"Yes, I am."

Her eyes flashed with disgust and then she asked, "Well we took your blood and there were some strange results."

I looked at Draco, my concern showing in my face and then turned back.

"Well it says here that you are a **very** powerful pureblood."

"What?" I shreiked.

I looked at Draco and his expression was priceless.

**Sorry for the delay. I would LOVE reviews!! please? *pouty face***


	13. Ch 12!

**A/n: Okay so ive been all over the place and had to put this on hold fo a long time but now im back!! The PLAYLIST: 1. Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap 2. The scene with clothes (you'll know it when it comes to it) the song is then you- Greg Laswell FOREWARNING: This chapter is a little more sexual than the others but its going to be the most sexual in the entire story (ik ik it sucks but its supposed to be teen) so just WARNING YOU (and its only slight but its only because of the description)**

**Chapter Twelve**

The next few days went by in incredible speed. After the woman had left, Kingsley had come in, tagging along was Weasley and another woman. She was completely gorgeous with long curly chesnut hair, amber eyes and a concerned smile. She was introduced as Hermione Granger. Kingley explained how the Redhead and Hermione had done some digging into the origins of the ring. It was virtually unknown but when I freaked out with the whole "Black" business, Draco had given them permission to search his library and the rest of his Manor to search for any information about the ring, the Black family history and any other Dark Arts object they could find hidden. Kingsley seemed annoyed everytime he brought up my incident. I think it was because a "little muggle girl", as he called me, could find a extremely dangerous object in ten minutes of being in the house. Hermione's face scrunched up everytime those words came out of his mouth. I could already tell we were going to be good friends.

The entire house was searched and no other objects were found but Weasley found, with the help of Hermione, important information about the Black and Malfoy families and the ring. Apparently, the ring was old magic and has been in the Malfoy family for generations. It held the memories of the last member Malfoy family that wore the ring, so the next generation knew the truth, therefore giving the family member extra magic so they can protect the ring and it's secrets. The ring past down through generations of women and only could be worn by a woman. The ring only could be touched by the woman strong enough to handle its power.

"So basically, the ring finds the next wife of a Malfoy?" I asked.

I ran my fingers through loose hair. It felt gross and I had moved back to the bed when Weasley was giving me dirty looks. I pulled it over my right shoulder and started to braid it.

"Well," Hermione said softly, "In a sense, yes and no. It is supposed to be for the female decendents of the Malfoy family but there hasn't been any in a long time, so it goes to the wives of the male decendents. You were right, in a sense."

One brown piece over another. Then another and another.

"So I'm supposed to..be.." I started but couldn't continue. Here I am, one minute muggle the next pureblood and now a future wife. My hands kept moving as in auto pilot.

This is when Weasley chimed in.

"Um, well theres also another part of it too. Since your now a witchand a very powerful one at that, you need to learn how to control your magic now. We can't have a full grown witch who can't control her magic."

There were glares thrown and thrown back. There was pecking at the window and there was a grey owl with bright yellow eyes staring at Kingsley, and a manila envelope in its mouth. Draco leaned over and flicked the lock to open the window. The bird flew in placed the letter at the end opf the bed, near its intended target, took the treat that Weasely held out and flew out of the room within minutes. Kingsley open the letter, read quickly and looked up.

"We have to leave. Urgent Ministry business." He explained and apparated out of the room.

Hermione and Weasley looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm so glad I met you," Hermione acknowledged with a big smile.

"You too," I said quietly.

They apparated, leaving me alone with Draco for the first time in an hour. The entire time, thoughts rushed around my head. Did he really mean the kiss? Its kinda ackward now that We are apparently going to get married. I'm not complaining but what does he feel about it?

"Danielle?" Draco said softly.

I looked up, realizing that I had been staring into space, and saw lovely silver-azure eyes. His straight nose touched the tip of my round one. His thin lips were only a inch away from mine. Then I remembered. I hadn't taken a shower or brushed my teeth in days. I ruin my own life.

"I need to shower," I whispered.

There was a flicker of something in his eyes and then he backed off. Sliding off of the bed, he pointed to the door across the room. I slid off of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

After a steamy and long shower, I stood infront of the bathroom mirror. It was the standard rectangle mirror, with fogged edges form the shower but I was actually checking how I looked. There were slight dark circles underneath my moss eyes. My usually rosy cheeks were gaunt and lifeless. I made a harsh smile and my cheekbones jutted out of the heap of fleshy it once hid under. I scanned my body for bruises and bumps. I saw a large bruise on the base of my fright hip. I sucked in a breath at the sight. It was fushia and crnaberry mottled with sickly greenish-yellow. To sum it up in two words: HOT MESS.

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look somewhat decent. I looked in the medicine cabinet to find a toothbrush and toothpaste. Thank god, because I had dragon breath. I saw a glimpse of the toliet in the mirror. Placed on top of the lid, there were a pair of white panties and basic bra. I slipped them on quickly, angry at my reflection, and then put the towel back on. I turned, and stormed out in a towel, only to find one sexy Draco Malfoy standing in he middle of my hospital room, holding something.

He wore new clothing. A dark green t-shirt, dark jeans and black trainers. I noticed that his strong jaw had cleared of stubble. His hair damp and tousled. His defined arms held a bundle of clothing. Something white, light blue and black. Then I looked into his eyes.

My body went into autopilot. My lips parted and closed. My throat swallowed. My hands cluched the damp hospital towel. His eyes were a stormy sea of cerulean and liquid sliver. His pupils were dialated, indicating a shared feeling between us. His lips started moving and I begged my ears to listen.

"I brought you some clothing. The healer said that you could go home."

Draco's usually smooth voice was husky and rough. A shock ran through my body. I couldn't trust my voice, so I nodded.

He shifted and placed the clothing on the hostpital bed. He never moved away from my line of sight. He clapped his hands together and shifted again.

"I'll just go now," Draco stated.

"No!" I bursted.

He looked at me expectantly. I was shocked at my outburst but quickly made up for it, using the bruise as an excuse.

"I have a huge bruise on my side and I need help getting dressed." I spoke.

Draco stepped forward but paused. My eyes widened when he headed towards the door.

As I feared the worst, He closed the door softly and the lock clicked.

Now at this moment in time I was fully aware of the situation. I was now locked in a room half naked, with my future husband, who just happens to be incredibly attractive and I have feelings for him. Now who wouldn't want to be put in that situation? My heart flipped and flopped.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the white thing with his right hand. It was a thin long-sleeved shirt. He walked over until he was inches away from my face. His left hand pushed my hands away from my towel. It dropped to the floor with a soft thump.

"Hold your arms over your head." He commanded.

I did as I was told. Draco's hands glided over my body, softly touching the crooks and curves. His hand stopped at the bruise but then came up, grabbed each wrists and pushed up the sleeves to above my elbow. He walked back to the bed and picked up the black thing. It was a fleece hoodie. He did the same with it except he pressed on my abdomen. Another flip-flop.

Draco looked into my eyes for a moment, then picked me up and placed me on the bed. The light blue item was boot cut jeans. He kneeled down on the floor and placed my right foot, then my left foot into the jeans. The jeans tickled my legs and I giggled a little. He looked up and gave me a big smile. Yet, another flip.

"Lift up your hips," He laughed. I did as I was told (again) and something told me that this was the perfect time to give him a little kiss.

I connected eyes with him and leaned forward. Our lips were about to touch when the door was ripped open. Well ripped off of its hinges and I saw a man standing in the doorway. Specifically a very tall, muscular man. Who had curly dark hair and very pale skin.

"Emmett?" I questioned.

What in all of what is HOLY is he doing here???


	14. Ch 13!

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!1. Its just me- Blue October (from the time you begin to read)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I forgot how large Emmett was. He wore all black and his meaty biceps were pressed against his pecs, both adding to his "large" factor. His face was scrunched into a frown and he glared straight into my eyes. Now since mingling in the magical world, I understand the different degrees of emotion from eyes. Mostly honey, sometimes gold and others burgundy, and yet I have never seen this color. Emmett's were black. You seriously don't understand. Dive down to the bottom of the ocean, still wouldn't be black enough. The next ten minutes was exhausting and after it all, my heart was ripped from my chest, bleeding out on the floor below.

Concern. 10 minutes.

"Are you okay Dani? We've all been so worried about you!" Emmett exclaimed. "Bella has been going crazy not being able to talk to you." He stepped forward and further studied the situation. I was still leaning on the bed and my pants were unbuttoned. I can't believe that this was happening. If it was Bella, we would just laugh and be talking about it on other occasions. Usually Emmett joined in but this was different.

Anger. 8 minutes.

"Oh," Emmett. "Did I interrupt something?" There was no humor in his voice. I fumbled to fix my situation and jumped off of the bed. Wincing, I stepped toward him and stammered. "Emmett, It's really not..God..Emmett it's honestly not what you think." My side ached as I tried to step towards him again. He backed away from me.

"Your just like Mary. I can't believe you. We looked all over for you. Bella called and called. You never answered and this is how we have to find you." His voice was edged with hurt.

My heart turned to ice and I wouldn't let him hurt me. He was the one who was married and I had just found the person I was probably going to spend the rest of my life with. I have been a pushover in certain parts of my life and it had to end.

"First of all I left to get away from everything. Second of all Bella knows I'm a big girl and most importantly third of all, who in the hell is Mary?"

Draco had stayed silent and walked forward, positioning himself defensively next to me. His long fingers brushed mine. My hand quickly gripped his, feeling the calloused mounts and smooth palm. Anger was boiling up inside of my like a cauldron of boiling tar. They say in anger management that anger is a secondary emotion. That's mostly right but not all of the time. Right now I felt angry, embarrassed, hurt, and kind of confused.

Bargaining and Denial. 4 minutes.

Emmett sighed and looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't read them but I took the lighter dark brown was a good thing, for the most part. His massive arms lead is hands to his surprisingly narrow hips. He looked down, then at Draco, then at myself again.

"Tell me this isn't serious? Tell me that your going to come back with us? I cannot believe that your doing this! After all that we have done for you." He yelled.

This is the shell of ice surrounding my heart began to crack. Tears flooded my eyes. I looked down, then back up at Emmett. I knew that this out of my entire life was set in stone.

"Emmett, If I tell you that I would be lying. I love Draco and We are to be married. To be completely and utterly corney, he completes me. Now If you would please leave that would be great."

Sorrow. 1 minute.

He glared at me. My entire body froze. I wouldn't show him any more weakness, anymore than I already had. I knew tears were streaming but those didn't matter. He left. Just left.

Acceptance. 17 seconds.

Then I cracked. I crumbled to the floor like a ragdoll that a little girl outgrew. All I heard was the Draco's soothing words and my heartbeat against the cold tile floor.


End file.
